Asimila
by thegreatdjsin
Summary: A crack sounds out across the grave yard as the anti-travel wards are ripped to shreds. Harry apparates straight through them to Cedric's body, suddenly remembering a moment of that missing time. Cedric's face, and a promise... "Accio Cup!" Harry catches the cup and vanishes with Cedric's body.
1. Chapter 1

I see the green light rushing toward me. My eyes widen in sickening horror. A spell is on my lips... "EXPE-" Cruel laughter and blackness. I have the feeling of time passing, I wonder If I'll see m-

"Wormtail. Check the corpse of that fool Potter!"

What? Alive? How? The crunch of the dead grass under Wormtail's stumbling gait comes closer. I try to be perfectly still, to hold my breath, when I realize that I am not breathing. I suddenly see sky, as I am kicked over unceremoniously by the Traitor, my eyes unblinking. I barely have a moment to contemplate this, when I hear "Crucio!" Strange, no pain, I feel as if I should feel the spell, and suddenly, I do.

How am I not screaming! Suddenly I realize the spell is over, and I can feel my heart beat. Once. Twice. A steady pulse. Holding my breath is nearly impossible now, but I must hold on. I can feel my wand still in my hand, so I grip it tight to ward of the pain.

"Dead as boiled newt, master." I almost wince at the simpering tone. The moment he turns his back I take a quick breath. A fast as I can, I roll to my feet, wand firing a spell...

Asimila

Death eaters scatter as Harry Potter casts his first dark curse, Voldemort's snakelike eyes widen in fear as he immediately identifies the spell through Legimancy.

"Impossi..." Voldemort was cut of by the cry of "Diruo Calvaria!" from Harry.

Wormtail's head explodes in a rain of gore, his skull flying apart in pieces, skin attached. He stood still for a moment, as his brain, which had been untouched by the spell, flopped backwards attached at the brain stem. A piercing, inhuman wail emanated from what was left of Wormtail's throat for a split second before the weight of his brain ripped it off the brainstem.

The lifeless corpse hit the ground to the sound of retching from multiple directions as several death eaters empty their last meals into their masks. Harry barely kept from loosing his own lunch, only through supreme will. A crack sounds out across the grave yard as the anti-travel wards are ripped to shreds. Harry apparates straight through them to Cedric's body, suddenly remembering a moment of that missing time. Cedric's face, and a promise...

"Accio Cup!" Harry catches the cup and vanishes with Cedric's body.

AN. Diruo Calvaria: I'm not sure if I'm the first to string these two together, but I'm pretty sure I am. It literally means "pull to pieces the skull". Nasty spell. I'm just recovering from some RL issues, and this wouldn't leave my brain. I do plan to work on my other stores soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I land in a heap, Cedric's body nearly on top of mine. As the adrenaline of the moment fades, so does the sudden flash of knowledge that allowed me to do the impossible. What was that? The sudden blaring of badly tuned instruments howl out for a moment as the rarely used "Hogwarts Hogs" marching band starts to play.

"Harry!" someone shouts from the crowd. I can't hold back the tears as I realize that I am alive, while Cedric is not. A fleeting thought, my mother's face, another moment of that lost time after that killing curse. "It's not your fault," I hear in both Cedric's and my mother's voice.

I start as a hand touches my shoulder for a moment as I hear a gasp. I look up, tears flowing down my face, into the eyes of the Headmaster.

"He's back! He killed Cedric!" I see the Headmaster's eyes twinkle, and another memory, not my own, comes to me. Legimency. I let the probe through my suddenly erected barriers. My memories of the graveyard, as well as many memories not my own, even a glimpse of what I now recognize as Limbo, flow before my eyes. In a flash of inspiration, I push my childhood at the Headmaster.

Asimila

The chattering of the crowd dies down as Dumbledore reels back from Harry as if struck. Conflicting emotions flash across his face. Surprise, anger, sorrow, and for a moment... Blinding Rage. Lightning crackles around Dumbledore for a moment, before he seems to deflate. This condition does not last long at all.

"MINISTER! Call the Aurors immediately!" Dumbledore's head whips around so fast his neck cracks. "Alistor! Trace that portkey!" A look of confusion flashes across Harry's face, before he realizes that Legimency is considered a Dark Art. 'Smart, Headmaster,' Harry thought.

"Poppy, Take car of Mister Potter." After a moment, he commented, "And Mister Diggory as well."

As Poppy Pomfry practically ran towards the two boys, Dumbledore fixed Mad Eye Moody with a stare. "Alistor? Why-"

"Revelare Absconditis Tuis!"

Dumbledore's neck cracks once again as he turns to look at the source an ancient and powerful revealing spell. Harry. Only to look back at the rapidly deforming "Mad Eye Moody."

AN: I will be uploading short chapters, rather than trying to make longer ones. once I have 5-10k words, I'll redo the chaptering. that way I can work on it as I get a chance, and not only uploading a chapter a month or so.

Revelare Absconditis Tuis: Literally means "Reveal Thy Secrets". I plan to use as many original spells as possible. I'm totally cheating with Google Translate, so if any match pre-existing spells, its cause they cheated, too. :)


End file.
